Pictorial representations may be used to illustrate and explain complex systems. For example, software developers may “sketch out” a picture of an application before and during the development of the application. However, as software applications become larger and more complex, it may become more challenging to visualize and manage the structure of the software applications. For example, current visualization tools may divide an application into a tree-like structure of elements. It may not be possible to view software entities from different elements at the same time, even when the software entities are closely related. Moreover, viewing different elements of the tree-like structure may involve confusing and time-consuming context switches between the different elements.